Interval 02 - Flight - Ambush
Interval 02 - Flight - Ambush is a level in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. technical officer Jin Sun-Kwon has been seized by enemy forces. Holiday is moving towards your position. Make your way through the nearby warehouse district and locate him. MISSION: Rendezvous with Holiday in the warehouse district and effectuate a plan to rescue Jin Sun-Kwon. Updated Brief MISSION: Rendezvous with Holiday. Walkthrough ﻿﻿Head down the alleyway to meet Douglas Holiday up on a ledge. While you walk over to him, there will be a crate holding G2A2 Assault Rifle ammo, right by a Replica Armored Truck. When you walk over to him, Replica radio chatter will commence, saying that you are heading their way. After the chatter, Holiday will advise you to get in the building; he will meet you on the other side. Head into the building and pick up the Armor Vest. In the next area, just follow the path and enter the hallway. The door here opens, granting you ownership of two Medkits and the first Voicemail of the game. In the next room, a Replica guard will be right on the flatbed of the truck, while another will be on the upper ledge. Another is seeking refuge behind some vending machines. Take out the one on the flatbed first and then the one on the ledge, ignore the one behind the vending machines for now. While staying near your position, you would be in a great place to take out the additional Replicas who investigate the disturbance. After the two extra Replicas are taken care of, stick to the wall, peer into the truck and take out the remaining Replica. Pick up the Medkit, Armor Vest and ammo before proceeding upstairs. Peer into the next area and take out the Replica standing on top of the crates. Keep your eyes peeled when you head down the stairs, as two more Replicas will appear while you move towards the Medkit and Armor Vest. Jump down the hole to the checkpoint. After twisting and turning, a Replica will appear at the end of the tunnel, but he will be too shocked to react. Take him out and head out of the hole. You can hear Replicas spotting you behind the crates, but there isn't a way to get to them besides proceeding down the alleyway. A Replica will lob an N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade as you approach, so head back as quickly as possible. Use the crates as cover so you can take him out. Another Replica will be visible once you peer over the corner wall. Once he is down, move quickly down the stretch to the gate, where two Replicas will be crawling in. Slow-Mo shoot them quickly before they have a chance to do anything. As you head through the corridor, stuff will fly around, and Paxton Fettel will appear to tell you to "stay out of his way", reinforcing his point by sending three Nightmares at you. It will be a waste of bullets to shoot them, but it will be absolutely necessary. The path will now be inaccessible, so turn around and go back, as Alma Wade has now opened the gates for you. Once you enter, Jin will radio saying that she had escaped her capture, so celebrate by picking up the Medkit and Armor Vest nearby. After Jin states she is "not like Alice Wade" and Holiday makes a few statements, hop onto the flatbed and pick up the Reflex Booster and the VK-12 Combat Shotgun. Exit via the door at the end of the maze, followed by the passageway and onto the next checkpoint. You'll meet up with Holiday again, and he'll comment that there is still time for you to end up dead and to once again get in the building and meet you on the other side. But this time stay where you are. Holiday will take out most of the Replicas for you, so feel free to just sit back and admire the scenery. Once it's all quiet, head into the opposite building to pick up the two Medkits and a few N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. A Replica will walk in on you as you exit, so take him out, and hide back in your hole as Holiday takes out the second wave of Replicas for you. Then head down the platform to take out three more Replicas. Once they are down, turn around and pick up all the ammo lying around everywhere. There are also four more Medkits in the area. If you don't have seven or more here are the locations: One is near each computer room (two), another will be near the pumps, and one more will be near the door at the end. An HV Penetrator can also be found in the room where the green pump things are. Once you are done, head to a different platform, visible from where the Medkit and Armor Vest are, and head in to the next checkpoint. Peek through the corner to see a Replica flinging a grenade at you. Run back, wait, then proceed again. This time he won't be there, but another Replica may sidestep to your left. Moreover, another Replica is sniping you from the far platform. Focus your attention on the sniper first, since he will cause you the most damage, switching your priorities should another Replica appear from the right. There will be another two Replicas who will appear, so take them both out as well. Head back for the Armor Vest and Medkit. At the battleground, a VK-12 Combat Shotgun can be found immediately to your left after the corner, near the vending machines. Proceed up the staircase once all the loot has been taken. Open the door, head right to pick up the Medkit and the Reflex Booster. Before heading down to the shotgun there is another Armor Vest and Medkit on the table. In the next room there will be a blind survivor who thinks you are a Replica. Activate the crane on your left, hop onto the container, then onto the platform. Open the door, pick up the Armor Vest and Medkit. Whip out your G2A2 Assault Rifle and peer out. A Replica will announce his presence rudely, so take him out with the help of Slow-Mo. Drop down, stay low, because a Replica will surprise you from the right as you hop on top of a flatbed. Once he's down, move to pick up the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and a Medkit. Head left to defeat the Replica standing there. As you proceed forward, an Armored Truck will arrive. Move quickly to pick off the Replica just behind the crate to the left. Head back to where you were (not where you defeated the last Replica), and use it as a base. Peer out to take out the two Replicas. You'd best switch to your HV Penetrator as a Heavy Armor will pop out. If you hear only silence and no Replica radio chatter, it means you have finally cleared the area of enemies. Head out and collect the loot, including the HV Penetrator, Medkit and Armor Vest in the area where the first Replica was. Head through the red container to reach him. Once all that is done, head into the warehouse. Head up the stairs into the bloody room. Pick up the Medkit and Armor Vest. Jin will ask Holiday if he had seen them. Right after that you hear a creaking made by Shades. There is nothing you can do so head through the door. You might want to take out your shotgun too. Head into the room to meet your latest enemy, an AP-5 Deployable Turret. They are much smaller and easier to kill then the turrets in the previous game, so Slow-Mo and pump bullets into it. Pick up the Medkit and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, then hop out the window. Listen to the voicemail in the next room for a brief message from Alma. Move on and pick up your own AP-5 Deployable Turret and then go to the next checkpoint. Once through the door, a Replica can be seen patrolling. He'll spot you immediately if you have your flashlight on, but you can get the drop on him if you keep it off. His death will alert three more Replicas on the ground, two from the left where you began and one from the right. Take them all out with your shotgun if possible since you are in a confined space. Pick up all the ammo and Holiday will tell you about the army heading your way. You might want to save your game, because it can be pretty hard at times. Head towards the doors, but do not want to go near them, as they won't open now anyway. What you want is the stuff in the Replica Armored Truck near the door. Now is a good time to start tossing those turrets. You can pick up three more from the truck, as well as a Health Booster and some N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. Behind the truck is a fence where some of the Replicas will appear. Leave three turrets at the passage which leads to the truck, and another three on the fence. Now hide out at the crates where the Medkit and the Armor Vest are; they will provide the best possible cover. The turrets will do their job, while all you have to do is sit there and kill any Replicas that breach your defenses. Holiday will come along after a while, so get near the doors and use the same old tactic by letting him take the soldiers out for you. Once everyone is dead, he'll tell you to meet him near the door. Pick up as much ammo as you can, and go near the door for the checkpoint. When you meet up with him, he will unblock the inaccessible door for you and tell you the plan to meet up with Jin and rendezvous with the rest of Delta Force at the Auburn Memorial Hospital. As you walk down the hallway with him, Fettel appears at the other end. Holiday will kneel down and shoot uselessly at him and ask, "Weren't you supposed to kill him?" Fettel walks closer and disappears as he tells the player that this is "not what she wants"; and by that meaning Alma. Well anyway, enjoy that lovely symbol at the top of the door you are forced to go in. Enter it and hear Alma laughing seeing and a Nightmare floating. Move ahead and watch the room expand. The phone will start to ring. If you pick it up, Alma will scream and knock some stuff off the shelves. Proceed through the door and through the gate to the next stage. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Walkthroughs